Destino
by DiegoyLaura
Summary: Vergil a vuelto del otro mundo. En compañía de una chica llamada Diana. Ahora esta listo para emendar sus errores. En compañia de: Su Hermano (Dante), su amiga (Diana) y su... ¿hijo? (Nero)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de DMC (Anime y Videojuegos) no nos pertenecen. **

**Los únicos personajes que nos pertenecen son: Santiago y Diana. **

***Nota: Cuando hable de los personajes del DmC: Devil May Cry. Pondré sus nombres en Negrilla***

Un hombre de cabello castaño, únicamente vestido con sus pantalones. Estaba dentro de un círculo de velas. Fuera del círculo. Había una chica de cabello rubio, tenía un vestido negro de una sola pieza; la chica rezando en un misterioso idioma.

Al hombre castaño le entro un gran dolor. Su grito fue de gran agonía. La chica no dejo de rezar. El hombre seguía gritando, su cabello antes castaño, pasó a ser blanco. El hombre dejo de gritar. La mujer se puso de rodillas.

—Mi Lord Vergil—dijo la joven—Me alegra volverle a ver.

—Lo lograste Diana—dijo Vergil—Has hecho un gran trabajo—Diana le paso su gabardina azul pálido. Vergil se la coloco, ayudo a la rubia a ponerse de pie, ella no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Vergil noto que en sus ojos había una gran decepción y dijo—Existe otra Yamato. Deja de preocuparte por eso. Linda. —Vergil abrió un portal; él y Diana fueron adsorbidos por el portal.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una tormenta sin precedentes, azotaba la tienda **Devil May Cry**. Su dueño, Dante. Se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo, sobre su rostro, había una revista de automóviles.

—Hola, Dante—le saludo Patty cuando entro en la tienda. Patty ya había dejado de ser una niña. Ahora era la mano derecha de Dante. Y era casi tan buena Cazadora como él.

— ¿Ha? —pregunto Dante desorientado. Dante se desperezo, recopilo información y dijo— ¿Te fue bien? —El cabello de Patty era corto por debajo de su cuello, vestía una camisa blanca, un pantalón de cuero negro y unas botas negras

—Sí. Me fue bien—dijo Patty, mientras buscaba su helado en la nevera, se sentó ante Dante y le dijo—Pero… me encontré con una mujer, que ya prácticamente había hecho el trabajo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que ya habían hecho nuestro trabajo? —pregunto Dante desconcertado.

—Esa mujer—dijo la rubia mirando al alvino fijamente a los ojos—Había masacrado. A casi la MITAD. De los _Bloody Mary_ cuando yo llegue.

— ¿Te dijo quién era? —pregunto Dante desconcertado.

—No. Solo sé que esa mujer no es una primeriza. No es la primera vez que ella…—Patty no continuo hablando. Puesto que fue interrumpida por el teléfono.

—Tienda Devil May Cry ¿En qué podemos servirle? —pregunto Dante.

—Hola Dante. Soy Nero… Necesito tu ayuda—dijo Nero.

—Hola Nero. —dijo Dante feliz de volver a hablar con el Nero— Hace varios años que no sé nada de ti. Desde nuestros problemas con La Orden de La Espada. ¿De qué se trata?

—Nos están quitando el trabajo, Dante. Un tipo de cabello albino, vestido con una gabardina azul, que pelea con los puños y con una Katana. Muy parecida a la Yamato—dijo Nero.

— ¿Albino como nosotros? —pregunto Dante asustado.

—Sí. Albino. Como tú y yo —dijo Nero.

—Voy para allá. Esto me da mala espina —dijo Dante colgando.

—Dante—dijo Patty— ¿Crees que sea mi _tío_ Vergil?

—No estoy seguro de nada Patty—dijo Dante—Y por favor… comienza a decirme "Papá" ¿Quieres? —Dante había adoptado a Patty hace un par de años.

(Luego del DMC 4)

—Lo intentare. Pero no te aseguro, nada—dijo Patty riéndose

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

(Dimensión Alterna: **DmC: Devil May Cry**)

**Vergil** se encontraba en el suelo, había sido derrotado. Un hombre mitad demonio, como él y su hermano. Pero no era un Nefilim. Fuera quien fuera, ese hombre le había robado su Katana.

Recuerdo

_Un hombre de cabello albino, vestido con una gabardina azul y unos pantalones negros. Le había sorprendido, mientras que él, su hermano __**Dante**__ y Kat. Se encontraban sin nuevas misiones. Luego de derrotar a Mundus. Este hombre le pego un puño cargado de energía demoniaca y le hiso atravesar una ventana. Antes de que __**Vergil**__ tocara el suelo. Él ya estaba a sus espaldas y le había propinado una gran paliza. Dejándole moribundo. __**Vergil **__se puso de pie, le lanzo un puño, pero el otro hombre, había bloqueado su puño y le estaba golpeando violentamente, sin detenerse ni por un instante. Le dejo caer, pero en cuanto __**Vergil**__ respiro. El otro hombre comenzó a patearle con una gran fuerza, hasta dejarlo moribundo. _

—_No mereces llamarte __**Vergil Sparda**__. No eres más que una aberración de la naturaleza. Hijo de un Demonio y un Ángel—escupió lo último con asco—La única razón por la cual no te mato. Es porque pienso que me puedes ser de utilidad a futuro._

_Lo último que vio, fue como ese hombre, se llevaba su Katana Yamato y como en compañía su amiga, desaparecían en un portal. _

Fin del Recuerdo

— ¡¿**Vergil**?! —pregunto **Dante **acercándose a su hermano, que yacía en el suelo medio moribundo. — ¡**Vergil**! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Existen…—dijo **Vergil**—Existen otras realidades. Aparte de esta y el Limbo. Existen… copias nuestras, en otras dimensiones. Acabo de ver… a mi copia. Una copia… hijo de nuestro padre… el demonio Sparda y una Humana… Es muy poderoso.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dante y Patty encargaron un vuelo a Fortuna. Al llegar. Se encontraron con Nero. Quien había reformado _La Orden de La Espada_ y ahora era su líder.

—Dante, Patty—dijo Nero—Sean bienvenidos, a Fortuna.

—Gracias, Nero—dijo Patty— ¿Hablabas de que mi _tío_ Vergil está vivo?

—No tengo idea de si se trate del hermano de Dante o no—dijo Nero—pero, de ser así. Se ha conseguido otra Katana—del Devil Bringer surgió la Katana Yamato.

—Pues. Según la descripción telefónica que me has dado—dijo Dante—he pensado que realmente, hablábamos de Vergil.

—Pues. Según la foto que vi de Vergil en aquella visita que les hice a ti y tu hija…—dijo Nero— perfectamente puedo decirte, que se trataba de tu hermano. Pero venía acompañado de una chica rubia, con un vestido negro. Y según lo que tú me has contado sobre Vergil...

—Él jamás, se aliaria con un Humano —dijo Dante—De seguro se trataba de una Nefilim como yo.


	2. Temen-Ni-Gru

**Los personajes de DMC (Anime y Videojuegos) no nos pertenecen.**

**Los únicos personajes que nos pertenecen son: Santiago (Vergil) y Laura.**

—Vamos al hotel—propuso Nero—Una vez allá podremos hablar sobre este asunto con más…—Miles de Bloody Mary: Las Bloody Mary, parecen marionetas con cuchillas en vez de manos.

Las Bloody Mary saltaron sobre Dante. Quien ya las estaba repeliendo con sus inseparables pistolas gemelas: _**Ebony & Ivory**_**.** Mientras que Dante las mantenía a distancia de él.

Patty, las destruía con sus espadas gemelas: _**Oro & Plata**_: Un par de espadas turcas de hojas curvas.

Nero también ayudaba con su espada _**Red Queen**_y la_**Yamato**_de su Padre.

Sin embargo, eran demasiadas Bloody Mary. Por lo cual, Nero uso el _**Devil Bringer**_ con su Revolver _**Blue Rose**_. Cuando estaba por disparar el _**Disparo Cargado.**_

Alguien se deslizaba velozmente por el suelo, mientras miles de golpes de energía, lastimaban severamente a los **Bloody Mary.**

La persona quedo de espaldas a Dante, Nero y Patty; Cabello albino, gabardina azul pálido, pantalones negros y una Katana de empuñadura negra.

_**(N/A: La empuñadura de la Yamato de los DMC 3 y el 4 es blanca, la del DmC es negra)**_

—_Ahora… Diana_—susurro la persona. A Dante le dio un escalofrió. La _**Yamato**_ y el _**Devil Bringer**_ brillaron por un segundo. Una bala blanca cayo a pocos metros de los _**Bloody Mary**_. Y una energía verde se liberó de la bala, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

—_Así_… _que__estas,__vivo_—hablo Nero. Pero su voz, era muy distinta, sus ropas, antes moradas, cambiaron a una armadura negra.

—Nelo Anghelo—dijo Vergil sacando su nueva Katana—Deja a mi hijo antes de que…—El demonio se movió rápido y con el Devil Bringer intento golpear a Vergil. Pero el albino salto, lejos del alcance del otro, lanzo un corte al aire y liberando una energía de su nueva Katana, hiso que la energía del Devil Bringer se liberara. Nero cayó al suelo. El Devil Bringer se transformó en una sustancia negra y viscosa que abandono el brazo de Nero.

— ¡Nero!—grito una joven de cabello castaño.

— ¿Tía Kyrie? —pregunto Patty, al ver a la castaña llegar al lado de Nero. Quien se estaba tocando su brazo humano y enrojecido. E n la mano derecha, aún tenía la Katana Yamato.

—Hola Patty—dijo Kyrie, quien obviamente no quería parecer descortés con su "sobrina" pero tampoco quería perder de vista a Nero. —Nero ¿Qué les paso a ti y a Dante?

—Vergil. Te presento a Kyrie. La novia de tu hijo—dijo Dante.

—Espera Papá—dijo Patty, antes de comenzar a bombardear a su padre con preguntas— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Estás diciendo que Nero es mi primo? ¿Dices que es hijo de mi tío Vergil?

—Mucho gusto Señorita Kyrie. Soy Vergil "Santiago" Sparda—dijo Vergil presentándose. Mientras comenzaba a caminar a pasos lentos. Todos le siguieron, hasta llegar por indicaciones de Nero, al salón principal.

**(Donde Dante y Nero se enfrentan al comienzo del juego)**

Flashback (Relatado por Vergil "Santiago")

_Verán… La madre de Nero… era una chica, cuya familia había sido maldecida por Mundus. Era la descendiente de la sacerdotisa que ayudo a mi padre, Sparda, a cerrar las puertas del infierno._

_Cuando yo me enfrente a Mundus. Ya Nero había sido concebido y cuando fui transformado en Nelo Anghelo. Mi sangre y la de Nero sufrieron un cambio. _

_El cambio del brazo de Nero. Debió de haber sufrido su transformación a los 13 años._

Fin del Flashback

—Fue a los14 años. Cuando mi brazo cambio. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años. Luego fui criado por La Orden de La Espada—dijo Nero—Lo que no entiendo es... ¿Cómo pudo Nelo Anghelo manifestarse de ese modo?

—No lo sé—dijo Vergil—Pero les aseguro que Mundus y la dimensión del Limbo, tienen algo que ver en todo esto.

—Puedes estar seguro de eso, desgraciado—dijo una voz juvenil. Un joven de cabello azabache, vestido con una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. El joven tenía una hoz azul en sus manos, dispuesto a matar a Vergil.

Patty se interpuso. Velozmente, saco sus espadas **Oro & Plata** y le corto el pecho al joven azabache, formando una cruz de Sangre.

**Dante**, cayo metros más allá, adolorido. El azabache se puso de pie y comenzó a dispararle a Patty, pero ella evitaba las balas con sus espadas curvas, mientras se acercaba cada vez más, al joven. La chica estuvo cara a cara ante el azabache. Clavo las 2 espadas en los hombros del joven azabache, causándole un gran sangrado. Patty tomo la espada **Rebelión** del azabache. Con la espada en sus manos comenzó a cortarlo una y otra vez.

El Azabache termino por caer desmayado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dante**, despertó atado de un par de cadenas, sin su camiseta y conectado a una serie de vías intravenosas que poco a poco lo iban desangrando.

—Hola _**Dante—**_dijo Vergil pronunciando el nombre del azabache de una forma jocosa, se encontraba junto a Dante, Patty, Laura y Nero. En un cuarto de máquinas. Miraban por un TV al pelinegro. —No te preocupes. Lo de tu hermano… no fue personal. Simplemente no podía pedirle su Katana a mi propio hijo. Así que necesite la de tu hermano; En cuanto a ti… puedes darte por muerto.

—Soy mitad Ángel y mitad Demonio, idiota—dijo **Dante**—Yo no puedo morir.

—En realidad—dijo Dante apareciendo, con una Pizza en sus manos, que compartió con su hija y su sobrino—Si te desangramos... morirás. No esperes, salir de esta con vida.

El azabache se molestó bastante, comenzó a liberar un gran poder, hasta quitarse de encima las cadenas y se quitó también las vías intravenosas.

—Veamos si puedes resistir—dijo Vergil—Una visita al Infierno—Vergil oprimió un botón y un portal apareció bajo los pies de Dante, mientras este era adsorbido, vio su espada **Rebelión** cerca, Dante la tomo y la transformo en un látigo, pero no sirvió de nada. Puesto que fue adsorbido por completo—Bienvenido. Dante. Bienvenido… al **Temen-Ni-Gru.**


End file.
